El contexto emocional
by mypatronusisadragon
Summary: Siempre había sido capaz de deducir cualquier cosa con solo un vistazo, sin embargo; después del dificultoso encuentro con Eurus, el detective consultor tendría que aprender sobre sus propios sentimientos hacia cierta patóloga de Bart's, descubriendo que para ello necesitará más que echar una simple mirada. Historia situada después de The Final Problem.
1. 00 Lágrimas

**00 Lágrimas.**

* * *

Era capaz de sentir las tibias gotas de agua estrellarse contra su rostro levantado hacia la regadera de su baño, había permanecido en esa posición por cinco minutos, pues antes de eso fue protagonista de uno de los momentos más tortuosos e intensos de toda su vida.

 _Te amo._

Las palabras de Sherlock retumbaban en sus tímpanos, aún no podía creer que lo había dicho, dos veces, todo con tal de escuchar esa misma expresión de parte de ella; tenía que confesar que aún se sentía confundida sobre aquella situación. ¿Qué tipo de experimento o caso requería que ella le dijera esas palabras a Sherlock? Por más que daba vueltas en su mente, no llegaba a ninguna conclusión; sin embargo, había algo que la atormentaba más: La voz de súplica en la que el detective consultor le había hecho aquella petición. Todo coincidía en que ella no era la única que estaba sufriendo en ese momento, el tono de voz de Holmes delataba una clara angustia, preocupación, ansiedad, miedo…

Restregó sus manos contra su rostro recuperando una posición anatómica normal bajo el chorro de agua. Había optado por tomar una ducha para comprobar si así podía mezclar las lágrimas que no paraban de salir con el agua del baño y éstas se detuvieran, pues dos horas ya rozaban en la exageración. Pero, es que no podía evitarlo, eran tantos años enamorada de aquellos ojos celestes, de aquel rizado cabello y de esa pálida piel; ella era consciente de que la principal función de su presencia en la vida de Sherlock era el ayudarlo a resolver sus casos, solo ello. Sí, él le había dicho que sí contaba, que incluso Moriarty creía que ella no era importante cuando era quien más le importaba, aquel día en donde se mantuvo a su lado como la suplente de John había sentido que eso era cierto y que además de ser la tímida patóloga de Bart's, también era alguien valioso en el corazón del detective consultor.

¿Y si solo lo había dicho para seguir teniéndola a sus pies?

Negó con la cabeza mientras pasaba la toalla azul celeste _(como sus ojos…)_ contra su piel para retirar el exceso de humedad producto de su reciente ducha, con cierto desgane. Suavemente envolvió su cuerpo en esa misma toalla, así se dispuso a salir del baño para ir hasta su habitación, lugar donde terminó por colocarse el pijama; cepilló su cabello. Con pesadez se dirigió hasta su cama para poder meterse en las sábanas y acostarse, afuera ya estaba oscuro y aunque no fuese tan tarde, su cuerpo y mente le pedían a gritos descansar, sumado al malestar estomacal que tenía desde la mañana, aunque con todo lo vivido, eso había pasado a último plano, ni siquiera bebió el té que preparaba cuando él le llamó.

Las horas pasaron, sus párpados aún no lograban juntarse para que se fuera al mundo del sueño, deseaba ir allí, al menos en ese lugar podía encontrarse con su padre, sentirse feliz, tranquila, segura y no iba a negarlo, muchas veces se encontraba con un Sherlock que la envolvía en sus brazos antes de juntar sus labios en un tierno beso.

Tenía que dejar de tener ese tipo de esperanzas, si las mantenía, solo se lastimaba más así misma, era ridículo que después de tantos años aun creyera que el detective consultor la miraría con ojos de amor, no podía negar que aquella llamada la seguía arrastrando hacia un mar de dudas, pero también la atormentaba; era obvio que ella sentía algo por Sherlock, pero esa había sido la primera vez que le expresaba sus sentimientos de forma clara; quizá debía sentirse aliviada por eso, al menos era una piedra menos en su espalda. Se rodó sobre el colchón una vez más, estaba dispuesta a intentar olvidar sus sentimientos, pero había algo, como una pequeña astilla clavada que no la convencía del todo, no sabía si se trataba de su lado terco, o de una corazonada; estaba ahora tan molesta con él que no era posible diferenciar, ¿por qué se empeñaba en lastimarla? Siempre decía cosas crueles y horribles, y aunque últimamente había cambiado un poco su actitud con ella; lo que aconteció durante la tarde superaba el límite de la malicia… Estaba tan preocupada por él, sobre todo después de la explosión del 221B, pero tan herida, aún con el hecho de que él también parecía estar sufriendo por la forma en que le pidió que le dijera aquello. Si ella ya le había dicho que no podía decírselo porque no era más que la verdad ¿por qué insistió en torturarla? Las lágrimas se escaparon nuevamente de sus ojos de forma rebelde y abundante, resbalando por sus mejillas hasta mojar la almohada a la par en que gemidos de dolor emocional desgarraban su garganta. El llanto y sollozos continuaron hasta que Molly Hooper logró quedarse dormida, con el mismo pensamiento que la acompañaba antes de cerrar sus ojos los últimos años.

 _Sherlock Holmes._

* * *

 _¡Hola! Éste es el primer longfic que hago. Este escrito no es más que una breve introducción a la historia, quería situarlos en los sentimientos de Molly después de haber recibido la llamada de Sherlock; pienso que eso era el mejor inicio que podía colocar para todo lo que se irá desarrollando._

 _Espero que disfruten mucho éste viaje en la historia Sherlolly, intentaré llevar a los personajes de la forma más fiel a los que vemos en la pantalla, promesa. 3_

 _Quiero dar un pequeño agradecimiento al grupo Sherlolly en español, por que sus publicaciones y comentarios de alguna manera me animaron a publicar y escribir ésta historia, además de que son el mejor grupo de fandom en el que he estado. ¡Gracias!_

 _Se aceptan copiniones, comentarios, etc.(?) ¡Nos veremos en el primer capítulo!_

 _P.D: Si gustan pueden pasarse por el primer one-shot que escribí: "Wrong Mrs. Hudson" (_ _/2ka4ToL) También es Sherlolly. 3_


	2. I Oportunidades

**_I. Oportunidades_**

* * *

Las paredes sin ventanas impedían que el calor llenara la habitación, a pesar del costoso clima artificial de alta calidad instalado para brindar el ambiente ideal para que el mayor de los Holmes se desenvolviera en su trabajo con facilidad; no dejaba se sentirse como una especie de fortaleza fría y sola. El mismo se hallaba esa tarde telefoneando a un par de personas, contactos que había obtenido a lo largo de sus años trabajando para el gobierno británico; habían pasado tres días desde aquel aparatoso encuentro con su hermana, interiormente se decía que muy pocas veces en su vida había tenido miedo de morir; y se sentía aliviado de estar de regreso; además de reprocharse mentalmente por haber sido tan confiado y poco precavido aún siendo consciente de las habilidades psicológicas que podía tener la joven sobre las personas normales.

— Necesito que eso esté listo lo más pronto posible. Con mi firma bastará y sobrará para que se active el fideicomiso.

No podía dejar de sentir una culpabilidad, pues no solo los Holmes fueron los afectados con aquel juego de Eurus, sino que personas inocentes habían pagado con su vida las locuras y obsesiones de su hermana menor; además había puesto en peligro al doctor Watson, a quien estaba infinitamente agradecido, pues se preocupaba por su hermano menor tanto como él mismo y sabía que lo protegería a toda costa a pesar de lo terco que Sherlock podía llegar a ser.

— Sí, te confirmo el nombre; Rosamund Mary Watson, ajá... Exacto, como tutor de cabeza: John Hamish Watson.

La voz femenina del lado opuesto de la línea le confirmaba los datos necesarios. Mycroft había decidido que el gobierno le financiaría una muy grande cantidad de dinero destinado a la educación y necesidades de la primogénita de John, de alguna manera sentía que así podía pagarle todo lo que había hecho, incluso el solo soportar al detective consultor. Si bien recordaba, sus padres siempre les decía que para una madre y un padre sus hijos eran lo más importante; así que estaba muy seguro del alivio y tranquilidad que aquel regalo le brindaría al compañero de Sherlock.

Colgó el teléfono y suspiró, los trámites se agilizarían y confiaba en que a más tardar mañana por la tarde estarían llegando los documentos para ser firmados; al menos por ese lado ya estaba cubierto.

Sin embargo, había algo más; aún se reproducía en su mente una de las escenas más confusas de lo vivido; el peligro inminente en que Eurus les hizo creer que cierta forense estaba viviendo sin saberlo. si se ponía a analizar, todo lo llevaba a concluir que la doctora Hooper había sido la persona más afectada de todo eso, pues, según comprendía a los seres humanos, no hay nada peor que un sufrimiento emocional. Tenía que confesar que nunca pensó que aquella chica fuera una persona importante en la vida de Sherlock, sabía que brindaba su ayuda en muchos de los casos y que él abusaba de su amabilidad para poder tener acceso a los cadáveres sin restricción alguna además de sacar partes humanas del hospital para sis alocados experimentos y que ella le había ayudado a su falso suicidio; pero nunca se imaginó que fuera tan importante.

¿Cómo podía recompensarla? O al menos intentarlo.

Después de un par de minutos supo qué debía hacer, una mueca se dibujó en sus labios; rápidamente tomó el teléfono en sus manos para una llamada a una de sus conexiones con la principal institución de salud en el país.

— Necesito urgentemente el expediente de trabajo de la doctora Molly Hooper, trabaja en el hospital de St. Bartholomew.

* * *

Estiró su cuello hacia atrás y agitó suavemente su cabeza; el hombre que ahora reposaba en una de las planchas de la morgue estaba siendo todo un reto para el día, a simple vista parecía ser un asesinato a sangre fría con un tiro directo a la cabeza, sin embargo presentaba claras señales de infección parasitaria, una muy grave generalizada; así que al tratarse de un hombre solo y quien nadie procuraba era probable que primero hubiese muerto por los parásitos y alguien creyó haberlo matado a tiros.

— ¡Doctora Hooper!

Uno de los administrativos del hospital ingresó por las puertas del lugar, mostrando una clara emoción.

— ¡Buenas tardes! ¿Qué le trae por acá? Parece bastante emocionado.

Saludó amablemente antes de retirarse los guantes amarillos y sus gafas de protección, depositando ambas cosas en una de las mesas más cercanas.

— ¡Qué va! Si quien deberá emocionarse es usted — Caminó hasta encontrarse más cerca de la chica, terminando por entregarle un folder con documentos

— Permítame darle la noticia. Esta mañana llegaron algunos representantes del gobierno, al principio creí que había algo mal con el hospital, pero resultó que la buscaban a usted — Hizo una pausa ante la mirada confundida de Molly.

— ¿A mí? — frunció el ceño — ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con asuntos del gobierno?

— A eso voy, señorita Hooper. Me dijeron que después de haber revisado meticulosamente tu carrera como forense, tu paso por la universidad, tu trabajo en el hospital y las constantes aportaciones que has hecho a algunos detectives; el gobierno ha decidido financiarte al cien por ciento una especialización en patología y criminalística como reconocimiento a todo tu esfuerzo, ¡muchas felicidades!

Molly aún tenía la mandíbula levemente caída… ¿había escuchado bien? ¿el gobierno había puesto su atención en ella? Sentía una emoción indescriptible, casi la misma que sintió al aprobar su examen profesional en el pasado. Rápidamente abrió el folder y comenzó a pasar su mirada por las letras impresas en éstos. Efectivamente, era una beca completa para que ella pudiese estudiar esa especialidad, no era que le pagaran mal en Bart's, de hecho, vivía bastante bien con su sueldo, incluso se podía dar ciertos lujos, así que no se trataba del dinero, sino del reconocimiento.

— Pero… hay un pero — la voz del contrario la sacó de sus pensamientos — hay cierta condición que debe cumplir y es una que uno de los testigos que firmaron esa autorización ha puesto.

La chica se mostró aún más confundida y después de examinar por segunda vez el papel entre sus manos, supo inmediatamente quien era la persona que imponía esa condición. Justo al final, en la esquina inferior derecha se destacaba un nombre.

Mycroft Holmes.

— ¿Y cuál es esa condición? ¿Qué acaso no era lo propio escribirla en éstos papeles? — cuestionó un poco indignada.

— Eso es algo que debo decirle en persona, Molly Hooper.

La voz del mayor de los Holmes se escuchó en la entrada de la morgue. Aquello extrañó a la patóloga, quien lo miró con cierta curiosidad y un toque de desconfianza, sin embargo, no quiso mostrar sorpresa alguna, en estos años había aprendido a lidiar ( _o eso creía_ ) con los Holmes.

— Yo los dejo solos — Miró a la forense — No desaproveche ésta oportunidad, usted trabaja mucho y merece mucho. Con su permiso, señor Holmes — Se despidió educadamente antes de desaparecer a través del pasillo.

— Bien, entonces diga qué es lo que debo hacer — Cuestionó con seriedad sin moverse de su lugar — Si cree que me debe algo por ayudar a Sherlock v un escalofrío la recorrió, pero continuó — Le informo que se equivoca, no quiero ningún pago. Además pudo venir a preguntarme antes de armar todo este show, por un momento creí que realmente lo había ganado por mi trabajo — Un poco decepcionada, depositó la carpeta con los papeles en la mesa.

Para Mycrof fue una sorpresa su actitud, según Sherlock, Molly siempre estaba alegre y solía ser algo torpe en sus palabras. Elevó la ceja interiormente recordando aquella escena donde la chica frente a él y su hermano habían sido protagonistas, pues quizá se debía a los sentimientos que ella poseía, ella amaba a su hermano.

— No quise que se decepcionara, Molly Hooper — Caminó con elegancia mientras sostenía en su diestra su característica sombrilla — Sí, fui yo quien pidió su expediente, pero fueron los mismos administradores de éste hospital quienes me dieron excelentes referencias de su desempeño laboral, yo solo mostré su caso frente a una audiencia — mintió, pero era necesario, no era su intención que pensara cosas erróneas — y ellos mismos han sido quienes propusieron lo que ya sabe.

— ¿Y por qué se interesó en mi trabajo?

— Es allí donde entra mi pequeña condición, pero que estoy seguro que considerará más como una excelente propuesta. Estamos claros que la policía cuenta con sus propios peritos y departamento forense, pero ambos sabemos que no tienen al mejor equipo desempeñando ese papel.

— No me gusta hacer menos el trabajo de mis colegas.

— Pero sabe que es cierto. Verá, la condición es simple. Usted debe usar sus conocimientos actuales y los que adquiera en esa especialización para ayudar al departamento del inspector Lestrade a la investigación y resolución de sus casos más complicados. En concreto, aquellos en los que mi hermano y el doctor Watson colaboren.

Molly sintió como la hubieran introducido a un sauna, pues sus mejillas y rostro se enrojecieron al instante, situación que no pasó desapercibida por Mycroft. " _Touché_ " pensó el mayor.

— ¿Eso… eso qué significa? — Cuestionó nerviosa, su seguridad se había ido al caño al pensar que podía trabajar junto a Sherlock. No solo ayudarle en sus caprichos, sino trabajar, mano a mano.

— Es simple, Molly. No habría mucho cambio a su trabajo actual, solo se añadirían un par de cosas, como el asistir a las escenas del crimen y recabar datos de ellas, cabe aclarar que no perdería su trabajo aquí, de eso me encargaría yo.

— Yo… No lo sé — Fue más un susurro para sí misma que para el contrario.

— Puede pensarlo, solo recuerde que estamos a escasos días de que empiece el curso y no creo que le guste perderse el inicio — En ese instante una alerta de su teléfono móvil resonó en el lugar, una llamada.

— Permítame un segundo — Pidió antes de contestar y girar sobre sus talones para alejarse unos cuantos pasos.

— Terminamos, hemos retirado todas — Anunció una voz masculina.

— ¿Cuántas en total?

— 22

— Bien. Váyanse y ya saben qué hacer con ellas.

Horas antes había enviado todo un escuadrón a la casa de la forense, consciente de que no estaría allí, para que eliminaran todo rastro de cámaras en su vivienda, todo indicaba que las cámaras que Eurus había colocado en la cocina no eran las únicas en el lugar, por tanto era imperativo revisar todo el apartamento, no obstante supuso que era mejor no avisar a Molly, no al menos hasta que Sherlock se decidiera a contarle la verdad. Aquella llamada era la señal de que habían terminado y el lugar era seguro.

— Me disculpo — Se encontró con una Molly confundida pero aún con las mejillas enrojecidas — Analice la situación y llámeme — en ese momento le entregó una pequeña tarjeta con su número de celular — Realmente se necesita alguien como usted para ese trabajo. Que tenga una buena tarde.

Y sin decir más, despareció por el mismo lugar porqué el que lo había hecho su jefe. Dejando en medio del lugar a una Molly bastante agitada, ansiosa y confundida. Una pregunta rondaba por su cabeza. _¿Era una buena idea trabajar con Sherlock Holmes?_

* * *

— ¿Una fiesta? — El detective consultor se dio media vuelta con su violín en la mano derecha, dibujando un gesto de definitivo desacuerdo.

— La señora Hudson cree que sería bueno reinaugurar el apartamento — Musitó John con Rosie en brazos — Sherlock, creo que no es tan mala idea, después de todo éste es tu centro de trabajo.

— Sherlock, por favor — interrumpió la señora Hudson — No les caería mal una celebración después de todo lo que pasó, además — caminó decidida hasta el ojiceleste — No tienen muchos amigos, no estaríamos apretados y estoy segura que la pasarían muy bien. Estoy segura que hasta el reptil de Mycroft vendría.

— ¿Le he dicho o cariñosa que puede llegar a ser? — Dijo Watson con aire sarcástico pero divertido — Vamos, Sherlock, no seas un amargado. Sólo será una noche…. ¡Sherlock!

El detective consultor comenzó a tocar nuevamente su instrumento mirando otra vez hacia la ventana, dando a entender que no le interesaba escucharlo.

— ¡Sherlock!

John se puso de pie, sosteniendo a la pequeña. Caminó hasta el más alto para alcanzar a susurrarle.

— Podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para que le explicaras todo a Molly.

Con la mención de ese nombre Sherlock detuvo en seco su melodía, y con la elegancia que le caracterizaba, fue relajando su pose de violinista mientras giraba muy poco su rostro sin llegar a mirar a su amigo, para llegar a pronunciar únicamente dos palabras.

— _Molly Hooper._

* * *

 ** _¡Hola, holaaa! Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo, se que puede ser un poco pesado de leer, pero créanme que era importante. Siempre he pensado que Molly es una mujer brillante, así que decidí darle reconocimiento a su trabajo (?) (y será vital para la historia). Creo que de alguna manera le hago justicia a su personaje._**

 ** _¿Aceptará la propuesta de Mycroft? ¿Una fiesta en el 221B? Prometo que en el próximo capítulo ya habrá más de Sherlock e interacciones con Molly, no se desesperen, jaja._**

 ** _Infinitas gracias a quienes han colocado el follow a la historia y dejan comentarios, me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Solo espero no decepcionarlas;;_**

 ** _Se aceptan opiniones, regaños, frustraciones.(?)_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_**


	3. II Una fiesta en Baker Street

**_II. Una fiesta en Baker Street_**

* * *

Suspiró. No sabía cómo era que habían logrado convencerlo de ello, si bien John le comentó que se trataba de la perfecta oportunidad para hablar con Molly sobre la intensa situación que ambos habían vivido, estaba seguro que aquél asunto podía ser tratado sin necesidad de decorar las paredes del 221B con coloridos globos e inundar sus espacios de escandalosa música, que; al menos para él; le resultaba totalmente desagradable. Con cierta elegancia alisó la solapa del oscuro saco que vestía y salió de su habitación para encontrarse con una (demasiado) animada Sra. Hudson, un Watson ocupado en una difícil lucha con los globos y las paredes y una pequeña Rosie en su silla, jugueteando con uno de aquellos objetos de látex sin ser inflado aún.

— ¡Oh! Al fin sales de tu rincón, Sherlock — Exclamó la mujer de mayor edad mientras se acercaba precipitadamente hasta el más alto y con una marcada sonrisa – Tengo que decirte que realmente me emociona mucho que hayas accedido a hacer esto, verás que será de lo más divertido. Espero que le hayas avisado a todos nuestros amigos… Y al raro de tu hermano – Aquello último lo dijo más en un tono de advertencia, que amable.

— John fue el encargado de distribuir la información.

A continuación, la señora Hudson negó divertidamente con su cabeza a la par que bajaba a su apartamento para seguir cocinando los bocadillos que repartirían esa noche, pues ella se había mostrado muy entusiasmada con la idea. Así cuando John se hubo asegurado de que la mujer ya no estaba presente o que pudiera escucharlos, se acercó hasta Sherlock, quien ya había saludado a Rosie con un pequeño en la mejilla y ahora se hallaba preparando una taza de café.

— Dime que invitaste a Molly, acordamos que tú lo harías, Sherlock – Cuestionó con una mirada seria.

— Lo hice, John, por Dios. – Bebió un sorbo de café.

— Menos mal, te creo completamente capaz de haberle omitido la información – Suspiró aliviado – Y dime… ¿vendrá, cierto?

— No estoy seguro de ello.

— Sherlock…

— Bueno, John…

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Llevaba una hora sentado al estilo mariposa en el suelo del recién reconstruido 221B, con su típica pose de pensador mientras observaba detalladamente el teléfono celular en el piso frente a él. Nunca había enfrentado una situación tan compleja, la promesa que había hecho con John consistía en que él invitaría a todos al apartamento, a excepción de Molly, a quien Sherlock se encargaría de invitar, pues después de todo el sufrimiento que la había hecho vivir, merecía que la enfrentara directamente, además de que fuera amable con ella._

 _Decidido, tomó el celular entre sus manos con un rápido movimiento, para comenzar a teclear._

 _Reunión en Baker St, mañana._

 _-SH_

 _Negó con la cabeza, demasiado seco, pensó. Tecleó de nuevo._

 _Solicito tu presencia mañana en Baker._

 _-SH_

 _Resopló, ni Molly ni él eran empleados de un supermercado como para citarla de esa forma._

 _Habrá una fiesta mañana en Baker Street, me gustaría que vinieras._

 _-SH_

 _Aquel parecía el mensaje ideal, no era seco pero tampoco tan emotivo como todo lo contrario a lo que él era, sin embargo negó con la cabeza invadido de frustración ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser hacerle una invitación a Molly? Ya lo había hecho antes aquel día en que había resulto casos juntos, **"aún no te confesaba que te ama"** Respondió una voz dentro de su palacio mental._

— _Al diablo – Murmuró antes de dirigirse a los contactos en el móvil y telefonear a la patóloga._

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

 _4_

 _5 timbrazos_

 _Colgó. ¿Estaría ocupada? ¿No quería hablar con él? Marcó nuevamente._

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

 _4_

 _5 timbrazos_

 _De nuevo cortó._

 ** _Contexto emocional, Sherlock, eso te destruye…_**

 _¡Claro! ¿Cómo pensaba que le respondería después de haberla lastimado de aquella manera? Sin embargo, aquél pensamiento le causó un profundo vacío en el estómago, incomodidad. De alguna manera aquella mujer había conseguido que le molestara el hecho de que no sólo tardara en responderle sino que ni siquiera lo hacía. Por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de escucharla y saber que al menos estaba estable. Decidió dejarle un mensaje._

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

 _4_

 _5 timbrazos_

 _"Hola, es Molly Hooper. Por favor, deja tu mensaje."_

 ** _Cambió su mensaje en la contestadora_**

— _Oh, ehm, es Sherlock, Molly. Mañana… En la noche habrá una fiesta en Baker y sería bueno que también vinieras, John y la señora Hudson estarían enc.._ — _En ese momento la grabadora terminó, indicándole que el tiempo se le había agotado. Holmes miró la pantalla de su móvil mientras pensaba en ese pequeño cambio en la voz de Molly en su contestadora, se escuchaba con menos energía y era incómodo no escuchar aquella risa al final.._

 _Concluyó que eso era suficiente, después de todo lo más importante lo había dicho, él había cumplido con invitarla._

* * *

— ¡¿Quieres decir que no fuiste directamente a Bart's para invitarla?! – John levantó la voz con un poco de enojo marcado.

— ¿Tenía que hacerlo en persona? John, le dejé un mensaje, nunca acostumbro hacer eso, y ya te dije que tardé una hora en decidirme qué hacer.

— Creí que después de lo que pasó al menos dejaría de ser tan idiota.- El peliplateado negó levemente con la cabeza y después miró a su pequeña, quien los miraba con cierto aire divertido y de curiosidad - ¿Podrías cuidar a Rosie?

— ¿Saldrás? Creí que era tu tarea decorar el lugar –

— Lo era, hasta que a un idiota se le ocurrió que la mejor manera de invitar a una mujer a la que acaba de lastimar, a una fiesta es dejándole un mensaje, que por cierto ni siquiera escuchará completo – Sherlock lo miró un tanto confundido – Iré a Bart's para invitarla personalmente, después de todo no estoy seguro de que te reciba bien.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Acaso debo recordarte que Molly tiene cierto poder? Si fue capaz de machacarte el rostro hace un tiempo, no sé qué sea capaz de hacerte ahora.

Sherlock rodó los ojos, ¿acaso nunca se iba a cansar de recordarle que Molly le había abofeteado tan fuerte frente a todos? Aunque lo mereciera.

— Cuidaré a Rosie.

— Gracias, Sherlock. – Con cariño se acercó hasta la bebé, misma a la que tomó en brazos para hablarle con ternura – Papá debe ir a arreglar las cagadas de tu tío Sherlock, volveré pronto.

Sherlock, solo ignoró eso último y recibió a la pequeña en sus brazos después de que Watson le besara ambas mejillas antes de dejar el apartamento. Ahora tenía una pequeña máquina de materia fecal que cuidar mientras pensaba en cómo carajos iba a explicar todo lo ocurrido a causa de Eurus.

* * *

No podía creerlo. ¿Realmente había hecho eso? Por fin había comenzado a no pensar en la llamada telefónica todo el maldito día, hasta que por la noche se percató de las llamadas perdidas del número de Sherlock, hasta encontrarse con un mensaje de voz, tenía que aceptar que aquello le había extrañado lo suficiente para aventurarse a escucharlo. Justo en ese momento de su vida, no podía permitirse emocionarse por una invitación a una fiesta, sobre todo cuando el final cortado del mensaje la encaminaba a pensar que realmente era por John y la señora Hudson por quien realmente la estaba invitando. No debía ir, no podía lastimarse de aquella manera, además ¿quién notaría su ausencia? ¿Jonh? ¿Lestrade? ¿la señora Hudson? ¿Sherlock? No… Y encima de todo, aún no lograba tomar un decisión con respecto a la propuesta de Mycroft, pues trabajar mano a mano con Sherlock significaba enfrentarse a sus sentimientos de forma más vigorosa.

— No deberías cortar con tanta saña, lastimarás los tejidos.

Del susto, Molly dejó caer las pinzas y tijeras de disección al piso a la par en que su cuerpo daba un violento sobre salto para encontrarse con el doctor Watson, últimamente parecía que llamaba a las personas con solo pensar en ellas.

— ¡Lo siento, Molly! No quise asustarte.

— No… pasa nada, estaba muy distraída, de hecho, gracias, no sé qué hubiera terminado por hacer a este cerebro sino hubieras llegado – Dijo mientras se retiraba los guantes y los colocaba sobre una tarja - ¿Sucede algo, John? ¿O es que Sherlock te envió por alguna mano o brazo?

John fue capaz de notar el dolor con el que pronunciaba el nombre de su amigo.

— Oh, no, no es eso, para nada. Es que, quería invitarte a la fiesta que haremos hoy en el apartamento, Sherlock me dijo que te avisó, pero como no confirmaste tu asistencia, pensé que sería bueno asegurarme personalmente…

— Si un mensaje cortado cuenta como invitación, entonces sí, lo hizo. Pero no iré, John. No estoy de humor para fiestas y ese tipo de cosas.

— Entiendo, pero… A Sherlock y a mí realmente nos gustaría que fueras, es como la reinaguración después de la explosión. Sino vas, se te extra…

— ¿Se me extrañaría? – Preguntó, interrumpiéndolo con un gesto notablemente sarcástico – Por favor, John ¿quién me extrañaría? ¿Sherlock? ¿Tú? Una fiesta no es un cadáver para revisar, así que no finjan, no hay para qué me necesiten allí.

—Molly… — Watson, notablemente sorprendido por la actitud de la contrario y hasta cierto punto lastimado por sus palabras, caminó hasta ella – Eres importante, sé… que quizá no lo hemos demostrado mucho, pero, Dios, eres la madrina de mi hija, y fuiste la mejor amiga de Mary, debes saber que fuiste la primer ay única persona en quien pensamos para amadrinar a nuestra pequeña, siempre te he tenido un inmenso cariño, me has ayudado de muchas formas, no solo a mí, a todos. De alguna forma te las has arreglado para demostrarnos que hay mucho más además de nosotros mismos, que a pesar de que día con día nos encontramos con situaciones mórbidas que bien podrían hacer que perdiéramos la fé en la humanidad, tú, con tu forma de ser tan peculiar y dulce nos demuestras que aún hay mucho por lo cual tener fe… En verdad, crees… ¿Qué no eres importante?

Molly se quedó en silencio, con cuidado utilizó la parte más baja de las mangas de su bata blanca para poder impedir que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, John había logrado que se sintiera feliz aún incluso en esos días, en los que se sentía sola y rota. ¿Mary la consideró su mejor amiga? Joder, aquello la hacía tan feliz, ella también la había considerado así, pero jamás se atrevió a decírselo por temor a que no fuera recíproco, aunque era le dolía más su ausencia, no podía evitar sentirse agradecida con la pelicorta, quien, aunque fuese por poco tiempo, fue como su hermana.

— Iré a la fiesta, John, cuenta conmigo – Musitó ya un poco más relajada, casi podía imaginarse a Mary diciéndole "¡No seas tonta! ¡Diviértete y disfruta!", pues solo con ella había tratado el tema de sus sentimientos por el detective.

— ¡Gracias, Molly! ¡De verdad! Te esperamos con mucho gusto - No pudo evitar envolver a la fémina en un fuerte abrazo que la ya mencionada no dudó en corresponder – A las 8:00 ¿está bien? ¡Te veo en un rato! Y ya te dejo trabajar que ese cerebro se nota impaciente por que lo examines – Bromeó, antes de retirarse del laboratorio.

Molly suspiró, de verdad se sentía feliz por escuchar esas palabras, realmente le hacía falta escuchar cosas así, después de todo era una fiesta y ella siempre había disfrutado de la música, la charla con los amigos y la comida, solo quedaba un pequeño gran detalle… Enfrentarse a Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

El reloj ya marcaba las 9:00pm, y los invitados de los hombres de Baker Street ya se hallaban carcajeando y disfrutando de una amena charla, sin que pudieran faltar los comentarios sarcásticos y hasta fuera de lugar de Sherlock Holmes, inclusive el mismísimo Mycroft parecía sostener una plática civilizada con la casera de su hermano, y hasta Anderson había sido invitado, sin embargo, el menor no podía dejar de mirar inconscientemente la hora, pues cierta mujer era quien faltaba por llegar, y ya llevaba una hora de retraso.

— ¿Crees que al final no venga? – Preguntó un tanto ansioso a su mejor amigo.

— Ella quedó en venir, confío en que lo hará… ¿o qué? ¿Acaso te inquieta que no puedas verla al fin? – El tono curioso y burlón no se hizo esperar.

Sherlock no respondió, solo se limitó a dar un sorbo más a su copa de vino, además de que no era su estilo estar hablando con tal escándalo musical como fondo, ¿quién carajo había escogido la música? Miraba hacia las personas, claro que no podía evitar hacer deducciones de cada una de ellas. Lestrade, por lo desarreglado de su ropa, las arrugas en su camisa, las ojeras en su rostro, lo pálida de su piel indicaba que aún no superaba su separación, y por los restos de pelo de animal en sus pantalones, concluía que estaba intentando llenar ese vacío con una mascota nueva, peor no estaba surtiendo efecto, porque, por la manera en que se desplazaba por el apartamento, no prestaba demasiada atención al animal, pues las personas con mascotas tienden a mirar inconscientemente al piso para cerciorarse de que su pequeños amigos no dejaran "regalos" o para evitar pisarlos, y Lestrade, caminaba sin cuidado alguno. Después, fijó su vista en Anderson, estaba más que claro que había tenido un buen rato de sexo antes de llegar a la fiesta, sus pupilas estaban aún un poco dilatadas, mostraba una alegría un tanto anormal, mientras que sus movimientos parecían algo torpes por esfuerzo, eso sin resaltar el penetrante perfume de mujer que se combinaba con su loción masculina; el patólogo parecía sentir la mirada del detective por lo que lo miró caminar un tanto incómodo hasta la ventana para mirar distraídamente a través de ella. Pero cuando justo iba a pasar sus ojos a otra persona, notó como Anderson dibujó un gesto de confusión para después mirarlo fijamente y luego caminar hasta Sherlock.

— Holmes, no me creas mucho, pero creo que ví a Molly Hooper a punto de dirigirse acá peor regresarse en el último momento.

Bastaron esas sencillas palabras para que el detective le entregara rápidamente la copa con vino a John y saliera de la misma del apartamento, bajar las escaleras con marcada ansiedad y salir a la calle. Misma donde caminó un poco hasta que _por fin_ logró divisarla.

Vestida con un sencillo abrigo color chocolate cuyo largo cubría la mitad de sus muslos, unos pantalones marrones un poco ajustados (esos son nuevos, pensó) y unos zapatos de tacón bajo que contrastaban con el color de los antes mencionados. Su cabellera libre, ondeaba un poco debido al viento de esa noche y su característico caminar la hacían reconocible al instante. Por unos segundos se sintió asfixiado, por no saber que debía hacer, o decir, lo único de lo que era consciente era de que no quería que se fuera, que necesitaba hablarle.

— _¡Molly!_ – Un grito fue lo único que se le ocurrió para lograr captar su atención.

* * *

En ese punto ya no estaba tan segura de que ir a aquella reunión fuese una buena idea, después de todo, los acontecimientos estaban muy recientes, y tenía mucho en que pensar, además de que no se sentía lista para enfrentar la mirada de Sherlock, ni mucho menos se sentía en condiciones de tocar el tema o que le comenzara a hablar de los resultados del experimento que había hecho con ella con aquella llamada telefónica, y tampoco sabía si sería capaz de iniciar ella misma el tema para al menos saber ¿cuál era la angustia que lo aquejaba en el momento? ¿Por qué la desesperación de escucharla decir aquello tan inmediatamente?

Ahora se encontraba sola frente a la puerta del 221 abrazando el pequeño obsequio envuelto en papel azul que había comprado para conmemorar la reconstrucción del apartamento, al final de había decidido por obsequiarle un pequeño maniquí armable que mostraba la anatomía del cuerpo humano, órgano por órgano; incluyendo una base para que lo pudiera colocar como un adorno, después de todo, al detective le gustaban también las cosas extrañas.

Estuvo a punto de entrar decidida, sin embargo, en el último momento se dio la vuelta y regresó caminando por donde venía. No estaba lista, no. Ya después enviaría su regalo con John y le pediría perdón por no haber asistido.

— _¡Molly!_

Un fuerte escalofrió invadió cada centímetro de su anatomía causando que detuviera en seco su caminar, pues conocía perfectamente la voz que la acababa de llamar. Su respiración se agitó y sus latidos comenzaron a acelerarse, inclusive sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. No fue hasta al cabo de unos segundos que fue capaz de girar sobre sus talones, y entonces, encontrarse con esa fuerte y penetrante mirada, con esos brillantes ojos azules en los que siempre terminaba perdiéndose.

— _Sherlock._

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! Dios, tengo que pedir miles de disculpas, han pasado años desde que prometí que actualizaría la historia... Les pido me disculpen, tuve una etapa algo fuerte en mi vida y realmente dejé de lado muchas cosas, sin embargo estoy de vuelta, y ahora sí estaré actualizando la historia más seguido, ¡espero que siga siendo de su agrado! Como verán, los capítulos comienzan a tornarse más largos y por fin llegó el reencuentro de nuestros protagonistas, sé que es solo el inicio de ello, pero no se desesperen, jaja._**

 ** _Comenzaré a publicar el fin en inglés, no sé cuando, pero realmente tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo. Cualquier noticia, se las haré saber._**

 ** _¿Dudas, quejas, comentarios? Ya saben que pueden escribirlos, todo eso me ayudaría demasiado._**

 ** _Espero estén teniendo un lindo día, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_**


	4. III ¿Quién eres?

**III. ¿Quién eres?**

* * *

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por unos segundos. Molly contuvo el aliento, parecía como si cualquier movimiento o sonido quebraría el piso y ambos terminarían dando en seco contra algo sólido. El invierno ya había entrado y el ambiente frío podía calar los huesos, pero ni siquiera eso era capaz de moverlos, era como si estuviesen encerrados en una caja de cristal, ajenos a ambiente. Fue Sherlock quien se movió primero, acercándose a ella.

– ¿No ibas a entrar? – La cuestionó, retomando una posición recta.

– Oh, bueno – Molly salió de su trance y su rostro adoptó un tono escarlata – Es que yo, olvidé algo en casa y quería regresar por ello – Mintió, dejando de contener el aliento.

Sherlock alzó una ceja, de todas las veces que Molly había intentado mentirle, esta era la más decepcionante. Los labios le temblaban, su mirada se dirigió nerviosa hacia la derecha y apretó contra su pecho el paquete que estaba en sus manos hacía unos segundos. Por un segundo pensó que le haría un favor si le pagara algunas clases de actuación.

– Vistes como naturalmente lo haces, a excepción de los pantalones, esos son nuevos y son un poco más ajustados de lo que habitualmente usas, traes un abrigo que puede cubrirte perfectamente del frío, sin mencionar el suéter tejido que traes bajo de él. Tu cabello – señaló con la diestra las hebras sueltas que se ondeaban por momentos – … está suelto y lo dejas así para aparentar que te has arreglado un poco más como de costumbre para alguna situación especial. Vienes acompañada de tu bolso, el cual nunca cambias, por lo que es imposible que hayas olvidado guardar un artículo importante de un bolso anterior – hizo una pausa para observar el pecho ajeno; a pesar de la velocidad tan alta con la que había hablado, no sentía que le faltaba el aire – …y, ahora me doy cuenta, lo que parece ser un regalo para John o para mí, aunque es más probable que sea para mí. No puedes mentirme, Molly Hooper.

La menuda chica _se_ quedó en silencio unos instantes más, no le sorprendía que Sherlock hubiese dicho todo eso o que la hubiera descubierto, sino que se sintió realmente estúpida por creer que engañaría a Sherlock Holmes y que además éste se quedaría callado sin hacerle ver su error. Suspiró, otra vez, relajando sus músculos, así como el agarre contra su pecho

– No estaba segura de querer verte.

El detective sintió una extraña, punzada contra su pecho, no era culpa, ya estaba familiarizado con esa sensación y sin duda aquello no se trataba de eso. Decidió ignorarlo.

– ¿Por qué estabas teniendo un mal día?

– ¿Qué? – Molly lo miró confundida.

– Molly, por favor – Rodó los ojos – El día que te llamé, dijiste que estabas teniendo un mal día.

 _Diablos_ , pensó la patóloga. No podía tocar ese tema ahora, no en ese momento que sentía que se caería en cualquier momento.

– Tenía un malestar estomacal.

– Molly, ¿estabas teniendo un mal día solo porque tu estómago no estaba bien?

– Eso me sucede cuando tengo algún impacto emocional – Hooper esta vez fue capaz de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos – Y ese día, mi padre cumplió 8 años de muerto.

Bang. El detective consultor se congeló, jamás había esperado una respuesta así. Esta vez sí que sintió como la culpa lo embargaba, las imágenes de lo sucedido ese día, el sufrimiento de Molly, las palabras de Eurus. Sentía como si él le hubiera dado el tiro de gracia a la doctora, quería disculparse, pero algo lo detuvo; pensó que no había sido tan patán, puesto que solo había intentado salvar la vida de la mujer frente a él.

– A propósito de ello – Molly lo sacó de sus pensamientos – Dime, Sherlock… ¿Obtuviste los resultados esperados entu maldito experimento?

El ojiceleste se sorprendió, el cambio de tono en la voz de Molly era muy notorio, le recordó a aquella vez en Bart's donde lo había abofeteado y obligado a disculparse. No lo iba a abofetear ahora, ¿o sí?

Justo cuando iba a responder, la conocida voz de Lestrade lo interrumpió.

– Hey, ¡Molly! Pensé que no vendrías – Elevó la voz, saludando a la patóloga desde la entrada. Sherlock se sintió molesto – Ustedes dos ¿qué hacen ahí? La fiesta es adentro

– ¡Greg! – Ella se relajó – emmm, sí, ¡ya mismo entramos! – Molly caminó pasando de largo junto a Sherlock, mismo al que le susurró – Creí que al menos te disculparías.

Diciendo eso fue donde Lestrade, al cual saludó calurosamente antes de ingresar al 221B, dejando solo al detective consultor.

* * *

La velada transcurría de lo más tranquila como la había estado antes de la llegada de Molly, Sherlock no decía nada, parecía perdido mirando hacia la pared tapizada del apartamento, no era algo anormal en él, por lo que los demás no parecían muy interesados en su actitud, a excepción de cierta patóloga, que con frecuencia lo observaba.

– ¿Hablaste con ella? – EL doctor Watson se acercó hasta él, intentado que nadie más lo escuchara.

– Su padre cumplió años de muerto el día que la llamé.

John palideció.

– Por eso te dijo que no estaba teniendo un buen día – Susurró más para sí mismo.

– Lo sé, John. No tienes por qué decir lo obvio.

Watson decidió ignorar esa contestación.

– Pero le contaste todo ¿cierto?

– No. Lestrade salió a interrumpirnos cuando estaba por decirle la verdad – John podía jurar que lo dijo con cierto recelo.

– Carajo… Siento que le debo mucho. No merecía sufrir como lo hizo, apuesto a que aún le duele lo que ocurrió ese día. – Dijo eso mirando a la susodicha, quien estaba dando un sorbo a la copa que se le había dado, mientras los demás reían, hasta que su gesto cambió rápidamente cuando el inspector la llamó.

 _Se bien lo que es estar triste cuando crees que nadie te está mirando…_

Sherlock negó con la cabeza ante ese pequeño recuerdo.

– A veces pienso que Lestrade está interesado en Molly, ¿no has visto como la busca? Y recuerdo que la Navidad que celebramos aquí, no dejaba de observar el vestido de Molly de una forma que digamos, no era la más decente – Soltó una leve carcajada.

– No seas idiota, John. Molly nunca se interesaría en él – Respondió al instante.

– Nunca dije que ella estaba interesada en él, Sherlock. Dije que es Greg quien parece tener un interés extra en ella.

Fue en ese momento que algo hizo clic en la cabeza del doctor, sintió como si hubiera tenido algo en frente todo el tiempo y que apenas era capaz de advertir. Giró lentamente, con un gesto de sorpresa hasta mirar nuevamente a su mejor amigo.

– ¿Estás celoso? – Aunque el fin de John era preguntárselo, pareció más una afirmación que una pregunta.

– No digas estupideces, John. Te he dicho que esa no es mi área.

Sin darle derecho de réplica, se alejó apresuradamente hasta Mycroft, quien finalizaba una llamada telefónica.

– Hermanito, puedo notar lo mucho que estás disfrutando estas trivialidades – El mayor sonrió burlonamente, a lo que el menor respondió con una fulminante mirada.

– No creo ser el único, hermano. Tú pudiste evitar venir y sin embargo estás aquí – imitó la sonrisa ajena.

– Verás, Sherlock. Aunque hay una parte de razón en tus palabras, hay un asunto de negocios que me obliga a interesarme en venir hoy.

Diciendo eso, caminó con aquella elegancia que caracterizaba al mayor de los Holmes, se dirigió hasta el grupo que charlaba amenamente, específicamente hacia cierta patóloga que parecía un poco más relajada, ante la mirada de un muy confundido Sherlock.

– Lamento interrumpir, pero, doctora Hooper, me gustaría saber si ya tomó una decisión con respecto a la oferta que le hice en días pasados.

Un silencio pesado llenó la sala, Molly abrió los ojos como platos, sin poder responder. Hasta ese momento no le había contado a nadie sobre la especie de trabajo que Mycroft le había ofrecido, aún pensaba en eso y no tenía una respuesta. Pudo notar que nadie sabía exactamente hacia donde mirar, la señora Hudson miraba hacia Mycroft con cierta desconfianza, Anderson y Lestrade miraban hacia ella, John miraba a Sherlock como si pensara que el detective sabía algo, y finalmente Sherlock, la miraba a ella, de esa manera tan penetrante, hasta que el mismo habló.

– ¿Oferta? ¿Qué oferta? – Rápidamente llegó donde ellos, había un rastro de enojo y confusión en su voz – ¿Y por qué yo no estaba enterado de eso? ¿Mycroft? ¿Molly?

– Sherlock, relájate. Es algo que conviene a ambos. A la doctora Hooper se le ofreció financiarle una especialización forense a cambio de que trabaje mano a mano contigo y el doctor Watson en los casos. Soy consciente, y el inspector Lestrade no me dejará mentir, de que el departamento forense de la policía londinense no es el mejor – Anderson se sintió claramente ofendido, pero algo en su interior le dijo que no era muy buena idea reprochar con los dos Holmes allí – … y, por tus mismas referencias, querido hermano, es que Molly Hooper es la mejor opción. Ahorrará tiempo valioso que sueles perder cuando estás resolviendo algún caso.

Mycroft sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que, con una sonrisa de suficiencia, levantó un poco su copa hacia el ojiceleste, como si estuviese ejecutando una especie de brindis por lo que acaba a de decir.

Sherlock estaba confundido… Molly ya trabajaba con ellos, o algo muy parecido a ello. Su mente viajó al día en que salió con ella resolver crímenes, cuando John no quería cruzar palabra con él después de descubrir su falsa muerte. Admitía que la había pasado bien y que Molly demostró ser capaz para ello, sino hubiese sido por su compromiso de aquel tiempo, quizá la hubiese invitada una segunda vez.

– Molly ¿resolviendo crímenes con nosotros? – Comenzó a reír, lo que nadie en la habitación tomó muy a bien – No seas ridículo, Mycroft, ¿cómo se te ocurre que ella podría hacerlo? Molly siempre se deja dominar por las emociones, además, no posee ninguna habilidad en algún tipo de combate, es demasiado torpe para ello, tampoco sabe manejar arma alguna, eso representaría un potencial peligro, sin mencionar que retrasaría…

– Sherlock, es suficiente.

John lo calló, ahora el silencio se había vuelto un tanto ensordecedor. El detective miró a Molly. Sus ojos estaban brillando, sus mejillas estaban rojas, así como la punta de su nariz y pudo notar perfectamente el surco de agua que se había formado en sus párpados inferiores. De repente, se sintió como aquella Navidad, donde, igual que esta vez, le había humillado con sus cometarios, frente a los demás, solo que esta vez sintió que estaba llegando demasiado lejos, lamentablemente siempre tenía que darse cuenta demasiado tarde.

Molly sentía que otra daga le atravesaba el pecho, y lo que más le dolía, es que ni siquiera podía pensar en que no lo había dicho en serio, conocía tan bien al detective que sabía perfectamente que no le importaba lo que estaba diciendo y que la posibilidad de que pensara todo eso de ella, eran realmente altas. Los ojos se inundaron en lágrimas, y la humillación la consumió cuando sintió todas las curiosas y dolidas miradas sobre ella. Sentían lástima.

No podía dejar que toda la vida se sintieran así con respecto a ella. No más lástima. Una ola de ira la invadió y recorrió cada gota de sangre en sus venas; sensación que aumentó más cuando Sherlock la miró. No iba a dejar que todos creyeran esas palabras, tenía que demostrar lo equivocado que él estaba, que ella era tan capaz de enfrentar las cosas como ellos. Esta vez verían el material del que estaba hecha.

– Acepto la oferta, Mycroft – Todos fueron capaces de escuchar la decisión en su voz, a pesar de las lágrimas que ya resbalaban por sus mejillas se podía notar segura de lo que quería – Puedes informar en cuanto gustes mi decisión, me temo que aún existen personas estúpidas que subestiman las capacidades de las personas en base a sus sentimientos, aun cuando les hayan ayudado en más de una ocasión.

Sus ojos se enfrentaron a los de Sherlock, quien la veía con sorpresa. Estaba más que claro que el insulto era para él, e increíblemente, se sintió ofendido, podía decir que hasta lastimado. Pero en el fondo sabía que era algo que merecía.

Molly no lo dejó decir más, puesto que habló nuevamente, mientras secaba el camino húmedo en sus mejillas.

– Debo irme, gracias por su hospitalidad, me da mucho gusto que el lugar haya quedado tan bien, y sobre todo que estén de vuelta – Se acercó peligrosamente hasta Sherlock, algunos creyeron que estaba a punto de golpearlo, sin embargo, extendió su diestra para entregarle el regalo que había traído para él. – Espero que te guste, esta vez intenté que no combinara inconscientemente con el color de mi labial – La miró incrédulo, sobre todo cuando la menuda chica dibujó una sonrisa, no era una sonrisa radiante de alegría… Era una sonrisa llena de dolor, tanto que incluso él fue capaz de notarlo. Ni siquiera fue capaz de responder. Pues la doctora se dio la vuelta para poder despedirse, deseándole una buena noche a todos hasta perderse tras la puerta del 221B.

Lestrade supuso que lo mejor era romper la tensión preguntando si alguien quería beber más, a lo que algunos respondieron siguiéndole el juego. John estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para hablar con el detective, y estaba seguro de que teminaría estampando su puño en la cara del más alto, por lo que sólo observó como Mycroft iniciaba una nueva llamada telefónica y se dispuso a juguetear con Rosie.

Fue Sherlock quien se movió de donde estaba, en completo silencio, para dirigirse hasta la ventana, allí pude ver a Molly alejándose del edificio, descubrió que justo cuando pensó que ya nadie la observaba, se quebró, vió como se detuvo y empezó a llorar con más ganas, abrazándose fuertemente a sí misma; el sintió unas estúpidas ganas de llegar hasta ella, pero su lado racional se lo impidió, en su lugar sólo se quedó allí, esperando. Hasta que la mujer pareció relajarse un poco y ser capaz de caminar correctamente, puesto que logró perderse en la vuelta de la esquina.

Bajó un poco su rostro para poder observar el paquete en sus manos, cuidadosamente bien envuelto. Con cuidado, comenzó a retirar el papel que lo cubría, descubriendo el curioso objeto dentro de la caja. Aquel modelo anatómico miniatura parecía bastante real, y por lo que sabía de esa materia, parecía ser muy apegado a la verdad. Sherlock se descubrió a sí mismo sonriendo pensando en que Molly era quien le había hecho aquel excelente regalo. Negó interiormente, ella siempre lograba hacerlo sentir de todas las formas, culpable, triste, arrepentido… Tranquilo, vivo…feliz. Esta vez no le importó ser grosero y omitir las despedidas, pues básicamente pasó de largo a todos para llegar a su dormitorio, con una sola cuestión en su mente, pero para la cual, no tenía ida alguna de la respuesta.

 _¿Quién eres, Molly Hooper?_


End file.
